wonder_womanfandomcom-20200214-history
Lasso of Truth (play)
Lasso of Truth is a 2015 stage play by Carson Kreitzer about Wonder Woman and the lives of her creators William Moulton Marston, his wife Elizabeth Holloway, and their live-in partner Olive Byrne. The title is derived from Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth. The narrative blends two stories: one featuring characters named The Inventor (Marston), The Wife (Holloway), and The Amazon (Byrne); and a two characters named The Girl and The Guy placed in a modern setting. The actors appear on stage assisted by a series of projected videos and set pieces designed in the style of comic book panels. The play was premiered in Kansas City at the Unicorn Theatre, directed by Johnny Wolfe, with set design by Jacob Stoltz and Ryan Zirngibl. Program Description Who is Wonder Woman and where did she come from? Lasso of Truth explores the knotty origin story of our preeminent female superhero, created by William Marston, inventor of the first lie-detector machine. This smart, seductive, wild ride features the two women Marston lived with in a polyamorous relationship - both of whom inspired the famous character - plus a girl in search of answers about her childhood heroine, and a guy trying to hold on to his prized first issue. Productions ;Unicorn Theatre, Kansas City * Martin Buchanan as The Inventor * Carla Noack as The Wife * Vanessa Severo as The Amazon * Laura Jacobs as The Girl * Jamie Dufault as The Guy Lasso of Truth - Unicorn Theatre 01.JPG| Lasso of Truth - Unicorn Theatre 02.JPG| Lasso of Truth - Unicorn Theatre 03.JPG| Lasso of Truth - Unicorn Theatre 04.JPG| Lasso of Truth - Unicorn Theatre 05.JPG| Lasso of Truth - Unicorn Theatre 06.JPG| Lasso of Truth - Unicorn Theatre 07.JPG| ;Marin Theatre Company, Mill Valley, CA * Nicholas Rose as The Inventor * Jessa Brie Moreno as Wife * Liza Sklar as The Amazon Lasso of Truth - Marin Theatre Company 00.jpg| Lasso of Truth - Marin Theatre Company 01.jpg| Lasso of Truth - Marin Theatre Company 02.jpg| ;Synchronicity Theatre, Atlanta, GA * Kevin Stillwell as The Inventor * Tenaya Cleveland as The Wife * Bryn Striepe as The Amazon * Christen Orr as The Girl * Matt Myers as The Guy Lasso of Truth - Synchronicity Theatre 01.jpg Lasso of Truth - Synchronicity Theatre 02.jpg ;The Playwrights' Center, Minneapolis, MN * Annie Enneking as The Wife * Meghan Kreidler as The Amazon * John Riedlinger as The Boy * McKenna Kelly-Eiding as The Girl * Stephen Yoakam as The Inventor Lasso of Truth - Playwrights Center 01.jpg Lasso of Truth - Playwrights Center 02.jpg Lasso of Truth - Playwrights Center 03.jpg Lasso of Truth - Playwrights Center 04.jpg Sources * Marin Theatre Company Playwright Interview, Biography, Glossary, etc * The Kansas City Star "Playwright Carson Kreitzer Lassos Surprising Corners of the Universe" by Robert Trussell, January 30, 2015 * San Francisco Chronicle "The Curious Tale of Wonder Woman's Creator" by Chad Jones, February 19, 2014 Category:Venues __NOWYSIWYG__